Same cut, Phan Oneshot
by luvme123
Summary: Dan and Phil meet when they were getting a haircut, and the girls who were cutting their hair give them shit for having the same cut. So when Dan sees Phil goes to the same school as him, he decides the whole thing was something to embrace and hang out with him. He didn't know his night would end so sweetly. Phan. No smut, just light implications.


"You must be our 3:30, come on in and sit yourself down, love." Phil cant help but smile as the girl at the desk - a small blonde girls with soft curls - welcomes him into the small shop. He shrugs his coat off and drops it on a chair along with his school bag, stepping on the parlor floor. "I'm Maria, by the way, I'll be cutting your hair today." She says.

"Yeah, uh- yeah. Right." Phil says as she pulls out a barbers cloak from the closet and holds it out, silently asking him if he wanted to wear it. Phil shakes his head and she plops it on the counter nearby.

"So what are we going for?" Maria asks, shaking Phil's shaggy hair out with her fingers.

"I want to keep it like it is now," He tells her nervously, "With the fringe. Just a bit shorter."

"Okay. Got a picture, just for reference? I'm still a bit of a rookie."

Phil tenses at that, but pulls out his phone and brings up a picture of him a few months back. Maria takes the phone from his hands and studies it before finally setting it down on the counter, on top of the barber's cloak, and grabbing her scissors. She was about to make the first snip when the bells on the front door jingle, signaling a customer. Maria puts her scissors down on the desk at the front as she heads to greet the two brown-haired boys standing in the doorway, nearly soaking wet.

"Hold on a sec, love." She tells Phil quietly as she turns to the boys. "Hello boys, need anything or just dodging the rain?"

"I- I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment?" Says the taller, older-looking one.

"We're actually a bit dead in here at the moment," Says Maria. "My co-worker's just doing some inventory in the back. If you want, I could call her out."

"Really?" Asks the boy.

"Well, that is, if you have time." Maria quickly corrects herself.

"Y- you'd take me now?"

"Yes."

"Could you?"

"Absolutely. Come sit, I'll call Lisa in." Maria motions to the chair next to Phil's as she walks towards a back room, grabbing the cloak off the counter. She disappears behind the door and the younger boy turns to his brother.

"_Dan,_" Hisses the smaller one, "You're supposed to-"

"You know you way to Gran's, Adrian." The older, Dan, says, sliding off his coat and setting it next to Phil's. "It's only a few blocks away."

"Yeah, but it's _pouring _outside!" Adrian yells.

"Adrian, shut up." Dan says softly, a hint of annoyance flitting through his voice. "Just go."

"Fine." Adrian pulls his hood up and opens the door, stepping into the rain. "I hope you're happy when I'm sick." He growls.

"I will be!" Dan calls back as the door closes loosely in the rain. He turns to the parlor and walks carefully to the chair he was directed, smiling softly at Phil. He runs a hand through his equally as long hair as he sits. Phil smiles back, hiding his eyes behind his fringe shyly, and opens his mouth to reply when Maria pops up by the front desk.

"Back." She tells him, picking her scissors up from the desk. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Phil says as she picks his phone up again. Maria looks at the picture a long while as a pretty brunette, who Phil assumed was Lisa, walks up to Dan and asks him what he wanted done. Dan says the same as Phil had - same cut, shorter hair.

"Great." Maria says. She puts down Phil's phone and starts cutting. A second later, Lisa was working on Dan's hair, spraying it lightly with water and some non-smelly detangler that Dan had always wondered about. He could feel his hair curling as Lisa went on and cringed.

"You alright, love?" Lisa asks him, seeing his cringe. "Am I being too rough?"

"No," Dan says, "I just don't wear my hair natural a lot."

"Oh, ok." Lisa says. She pauses a moment to grab a comb from the counter near Maria and looks at Phil through the mirror. "Y'know, Mari," She says, "Yours sorta has the same look goin' on as mine."

"Really?" Maria says, still focused on Phil's hair.

"Really. They're like twins or something!"

"Really?" Maria looks towards Dan and then Phil again, giggling. "You're right!"

"Told you."

"They're like, the same!"

"No, wait, I think mine's flipped the other way."

"Yeah, you're right..." Maria goes back to cutting.

"So, love," Lisa continues, starting to cut Dan's hair, "D'you two hang around together?"

"No, no, uh... Never met him in my life." Dan says.

"Yeah, we- We don't know each other." Phil agrees. Maria and Lisa gasp over-dramatically.

"You don't?!" They say in unison. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously." Phil says.

"Well you _have to _now!" Maria says, continuing to cut Phil's hair. She finishes before Lisa and takes Phil to the front desk.

"How much do I owe you?" Phil asks, pulling his jacket over his shoulders. Maria shakes her head.

"On the house." Maria says.

"W-"

"Oh, just hush up and accept it."

"Firat cut dree for our twins!" Calls Lisa from the parlor floor.

"We're not-"

"We know, we know," Lisa calls, waving a hand. "We just like the idea."

"Ok..." Phil sighs, pulling up his hood and opening the front door. "Thank you, then."

"Come back for your next cut!" Maria calls.

"Will do!" Phil calls back as the door slams softly shut and he starts home.

* * *

~next day~

Phil pulls his headphones out of his ears with a sigh as the first bell rings, signaling the start of school. The teacher, Mrs. Sweet, enters the room and waits for the tardy bell to ring so she could start the lesson. The bell rings again and she moves to the board, plucking up a piece of chalk as a student bursts through the door.

"Daniel Howell, this is the third time this month you've been late to my class!" Mrs. Sweet says sternly.

"Sorry miss." Mutters Dan as he slides into his seat, face flushed red.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, miss."

"Good. Because we wouldn't want you to miss our lesson on the history of the northern isle of Ireland, would we?" Dan groans and Mrs. Sweet continues on with notes until she starts handing out a packet. "This is due... Friday. Don't forget."

"Miss, may we work in partners?" A girl, Phil remembered her name was Zoe or something of the sorts, asks, her hand raised.

"If it's quiet." Mrs. Sweet says. Within seconds the class pairs up, all but Dan and Phil. Phil just shrugs and starts his work as Dan starts toward him. He was about to ask Phil if he wanted to work together when Chris Kendall, a close friend of his, calls him.

"Dan, get over here!" Chris yells. Dan turns to see Chris already sitting with their other friend, Pj, and his girlfriend, looking rather bored already.

"Ok." Dan says quietly, turning towards the three and walking away from Phil's chair.

~after school~

"Hey." Dan's voice is soft and out of breath as he approaches Phil.

"...Hi?" Phil says, voice questioning.

"You're- you're the dude from the hair place, right?" Dan asks. Phil nods, recognition filing into his mind at the sight of Dan's shorter, but recognizable, haircut.

"Yeah. I'm Phil."

"Dan."

"Nice name." Phil smiles.

"Y- You too." Dan smiles back, blushing under Phil's gaze. "So you walk this way home?"

"Yeah," Phil says, "You?"

"Well, if I don't, I'm going way off track." Dan says. Phil's cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He says softly.

"It's alright," Dan says awkwardly, "I'm a bit of a sarcastic twat." Phil chuckles. "Anyways, I was wondering... The girls, from the hair place, they seem to really want us to hang out, and... I figured... Since we see each other at school and stuff anyways, and you looked a bit lonely this morning when we got to work with partners, maybe we could... hang out some time? We don't have to, I was just thinking- never mind, I'll just shut up. I get it if you don't want to..." Dan's cheeks flush in embarrassment this time and he hangs his head.

"No, no, I actually think that's a brilliant idea!" Phil smiles. "In fact, are you free now?"

"N- now?" Dan stutters. Phil nods. "Y- yeah, I just have to call my mum."

"Great". Phil says. "Follow me."

"So what are we going to do?" Dan asks.

"That's for you to decide." Phil says, grabbing Dan by the hand and dragging him off towards his home, ignoring Dan's flushed cheeks.

* * *

"Shit, I gotta go," Dan says over Fall Out Boy blaring through Phil's speakers, looking at his cell phone. "I'm late for dinner."

"Ok." Phil says with a sigh.

"I had fun." Dan says as he pulls on his converse.

"Yeah, we should do this again some time!" Grins Phil. An idea strikes Dan and in a second his hands are on Phil's shoulders, and he's looming over Phil.

"Come with me?"

"What?.." Phil was confused - mostly just distracted, really - by Dan's sudden straight-forwardness.

"Come have dinner with my mum and brother and I. It's probably just pizza, but you haven't eaten yet. Junk is better than nothing at all." Dan worries Phil would say no and think he was weird as Phil contemplates, and he cringes.

"Don't be like that," Phil says, seeing his cringe, "Sure I'll come with you. I'll tell my brother on the way out." Dan grins as Phil pulls his shoes on too and then it was his turn to grab Phil by the hand and drag him, blushing, to his house.

"Mum?" Dan calls as he enters the house, only a few blocks away, with Phil in hand. Phil could see from the entryway the boy from the shop the other day, Adrian, sitting at the couch watching a _Keenan and Kel _rerun on the tv in the living room to his right, and a small kitchen to the left.

"Yes Dan?" Ms. Howell calls from somewhere in the house, sounding worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, mum, I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could have a friend over for dinner?.."

"A friend? As in Chris or Pj? I don't see why not, I just think, don't they have families of their own- Oh my, who is this?" Ms. Howell had appeared at the kitchens' door frame, eyes lighting up at the sight of Phil.

"Mum, this -uh...this is -uh..."

"I'm Phil, a classmate of Dan's." Says Phil, sparing Dan from an awkward explanation. "He's been at my house all afternoon."

"Oh, well I heard from him earlier, said he was at a friend's house. I didn't know the poor boy had any other friends beside Chris and Pj. You know those lads?"

"Mum..." Dan warns his mother, suddenly very aware of the fact that he still had Phil's hand in his. And the fact Phil hadn't pulled it away yet.

"What? I'm just pointing out that you're a lonely child." Ms. Howell laughs. "Joking. But honestly, when was the last time I saw you with anyone outside Chris and Pj?"

"Can we please drop the subject?" Dan asks, agitated. "I get it. I need friends. It's more difficult than you would think." Ms. Howell gives Dan a sympathetic look and turns to the kitchen, grabbing a plate from the cupboard.

"I hope homemade pizza's fine with you, Phil, I've had a bit of a lazy week." She says as she walks to the dining room, which was across the living room. Adrian scoffs from the couch.

"Week." He mutters as he gets up to his seat at the table. Ms. Howell just rolls her eyes as they sit down and the pieces get passed around. Ms. Howell finishes first, thanking Phil for the polite conversation he'd held during the meal and kissing both her boy's cheeks before taking off, claiming something about having taken another shift at the hospital.

Phil excuses himself to the restroom, and, after being pointed in the right direction, Adrian, who had been quiet the whole time, says, "So,"he says, watching as Phil walked away, "Dan, is Phil your _boyfriend_?"

"Adrian!" Dan hisses, giving his brother a glare, "I'm pretty sure he's straight."

"Sor-ry," Adrian snaps, "I didn't know. You two _were _holding hands..."

"Sorry for being rude, Ades, I just - I don't want to ruin the whole thing, ok? He's a nice guy, and he has the same tastes as me, I don't want to rush it; if sexuality can come up in conversation, then I'll tell him."

"Whatever."

"Hola." Phil says as he returns, sliding next to Dan again. "What did I miss?"

"D-Dan trying to have me do his maths homework," Adrian covers fast, trying to look as accusing towards his brother as possible. "Te-tell him that it's not right to cheat."

"Dan, it's not right to have your younger brother to do your homework." Phil scolds jokingly.

"Hey-"

"That's why you need older brothers; they know the material." Dan grins as Phil turns to him. "I've got a lot of stuff on Nick that'll get my work in fifteen minutes or less if absolutely necessary." He whispers.

"Yeah?" Dan grins, biting his lip.

"Yeah." Phil's smile grows bigger.

"Get a room!" Adrian interrupts, standing from his chair and walking to the kitchen. Dan and Phil blush, Dan sneaking a glare in his brothers' direction.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Dan asks. "I mean- not, not like Adrian implied, I mean, unl- not like that...I- I've got a computer, we- we could watch videos, or-"

"It's fine." Phil chuckles, amused at how flustered Dan had gotten at the comment. Dan's cheeks burn again as they stand.

"Ok, f- follow me, then."

"Hot mess." Adrian mutters to Dan as they pass. "Go get him."

Dan glares at him and he grins.

"What do you wanna do?" Dan asks, sitting on the swirly chair at his desk, Phil taking place at the foot of Dan's bed. "You have to choose, since I got to at your house. No 'you choose,' mister."

"I don't know...wanna just talk?" Phil suggests with a shrug.

"Sure..." Dan says hesitantly, "What about?"

"I heard you and your brother talking while I was in the bathroom." Phil says quietly.

"Huh?"

"You know you don't have to worry about ruining our friendship by telling me if you're...not straight, or anything." Phil says. "I wouldn't really care."

"Really?.."

"Well, considering I'm doing this..." Phil gets up from his spot on the bed and climbs onto Dan's lap, straddling him. "I'd assume I wouldn't care."

Phil presses his lips to Dan's, placing his hands on either side of his face. Dan stiffens, taking a moment to register what was happening, before relaxing into it, letting his lips fall into rythm with Phils.

They part for air. "So you're..?" Dan asks.

Just a little." Phil says, kissing him again.

"Good. Because it would be awkward if you weren't."

"Hey Dan, is Phil staying over or-" Adrian stops mid-sentence, words trailing off. "Never mind. You two have fun, or whatever..." and he's out of the room, closing the door with a gagging noise.

"Not now, Ades, maybe later though." Dan calls, parting from Phil for a split second before going back to kissing.

"Dan!" Phil and Adrian say at the same time, Phil more suggestive than his brother.

* * *

~about four months later~

Dan and Phil walk into the shop they'd first met, hand-in-hand, and stop at the counter, ringing the bell on the desk. Two seconds later, Maria's s blonde curls appear from the back room and she smiles at them. She turns back to the back room, calling to someone.

"Lis! Our twins are back!" She calls. Lisa rushes out of the room, a bottle of red hair dye in her hand, a large smile on her face.

"You two've been hanging out!"

"A little more than that, actually..." Dan says sheepishly, pulling his and Phil's hands over to rest on the counter. The girls squeal, jumping up and down with excitement.

"I called it, didn't I?!" Lisa says, "I told you they'd be together next time they came in!"

Dan blushes.

"Same cut, boys?"

"Same cut." Dan and Phil say together.

**So this is hella long and done in short-ish intervals, some of which were at two a.m., so pardon the choppiness... I got this idea about a month in a half ago and... yeah. Review. 33**


End file.
